


В космосе не бывает дождя

by Agres



Series: В Бездну эти названия [15]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: В процессе несения воинского долга варфреймы неизбежно терпят повреждения. Возможно ли на протяжении всех этих лет воспринимать непрекращающуюся войну без созерцательного спокойствия и остаться в здравом уме?
Series: В Бездну эти названия [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917283





	В космосе не бывает дождя

**Author's Note:**

> Nei is the word of ultimate power.

Вернув Сарин на стенд и отключившись от фрейма, я подняла крышку соматического узла и скорее по привычке, нежели из-за жажды, отпила воды из неизменного стакана. Я ещё не решила, чем планирую заняться дальше.   
— Рига, связь не восстановили?  
— Связи по-прежнему нет, оператор, — отрапортовал Рига.   
— Чем там Умбра занят?  
— С помощью луча гаммакора пытается заставить Соду во что-нибудь врезаться.   
— Вот стёбщик. Подожди, ЧТО?  
— Всё в порядке, он модули на снижение урона поставил, оператор, — быстро сообщил Рига, замялся, затем визуализировал слева от меня свою голограмму. — Добыла эфемеру?  
— Это ж Симарис, — буркнула я, всё-таки отсоединяясь от установки. Крепко держась за подлокотники, я на ватных ногах поднялась с кресла, расправила плечи и кое-как размяла затёкшее тело. — Я начинаю думать, что он ещё более мерзкий, нежели норги.  
— Понимаю, — деловито кивнула голограмма Риги. — Опять вместо приёмника лато даёт лит П2, да?  
Я угукнула, нагнулась к стоявшей у соматического узла корзинке фруктов и едва не наступила на лапку плюшевой бухалке, сидевшей там же на ковре. Схватив какое-то остронское яблоко и игрушку, я плюхнулась обратно на установку соматического узла, забравшись на сидение с ногами.   
Голограмма Риги издала непонятный звук, зарябила, восстановила чёткость и уведомила:  
— Получен лотерейный выигрыш от Нефа Аньо, премиальный тариф с гарантированным удвоением дивидендов в Индексе. Действителен на пять инвестиций.  
— Я не участвовала ни в каких лотереях, — нахмурилась я. — Запроси уточнение информации. А хотя нет, не запрашивай, я всё равно не хочу на биржу. Во, переадресуй этот выигрыш Вей Хеку. И включи мне овцу, вдруг что-нибудь полезное скажет.  
  
Как я и ожидала, никакой полезной информации на «Ночной волне» не прозвучало. Волк на Юпитере, блеяла овца, Волк нашёл планету Алада Ви, Волк ищет научно-производственный центр Алада Ви...   
Даже если не принимать в расчёт тот факт, что веры её словам не было, на Юпитере меня ничего не интересовало.   
  
Я вышла из операторского зала, уже морально готовясь к лицезрению разрушения, которое гаммакором учинил орбитеру Умбра. К моему вящему удивлению, следы разрушения на технической палубе отсутствовали. Всё так же все вертикальные поверхности украшали медальоны с рыбными чучелами, картины и голографические проекторы с сплетёнными в узоры витрувианскими символами; всё так же вдоль переборки и стен располагались статуэтки да парили в левитирующих капсулах декоративные деревья. Кабели были убраны, панели обшивки и палубное покрытие находились в полном порядке.  
Я сунула нос в каюту, но и там всё осталось нетронутым, разве что норги казались ещё более уродливыми, чем прежде.   
Я поднялась на основную палубу, оглядела критическим взглядом и её. В своём углу, на положенной поверх инкубаторного сегмента подстилке спала Сода. Стащивший каватий додекаэдр вирм катал шлепками хвоста игрушку по палубе, а за вирмом деловито топала Пертурабо с восседавшей на корпусе диригой. Никаких изменений не наблюдалось и среди декоративных статуэток и плюшевых бухалок, расставленных на ящиках по обе стороны от установки подзарядки реликвий. Очевидно, либо Умбра с Ригой оперативно прибрались, либо Умбра ничего гаммакором не повредил.   
Поднявшись на мостик и найдя его также в целости и сохранности, я опустилась на сидение к терминалу связи, щёлкнула кнопкой включения и запустила автоматический поиск ближайшей волны. Автоматический поиск нашёл только овцу, и из динамиков вновь донёсся её неприятный голос:   
— Вот вы думаете, что мир несправедлив к вам. И правильно думаете! Миру на вас плевать. Но мне, Норе Найт, не плевать. И я говорю вам: творите добро — и оно добром вернётся. Творите добро, сотворите его прямо сейчас, и Нора вас наградит! Ты, да, именно ты, юзернейм. Погладь своего питомца, погладь немедленно! Нора верит в тебя! Ты сможешь!  
Что за бред она несла? Однако после этих слов мне и вправду захотелось кого-нибудь погладить.   
— Сода! Эй, Сода! Сода! Пертурабо, пни Соду! Пертурабо, подойди сюда! Да ёпрст. Умбра!  
Умбра довольно быстро поднялся на мостик. Гаммакора на запястье варфрейма не было.   
_«Что?»_.  
— Дай мне Соду погладить. Хотя ладно, ты тоже подойдёшь.   
_«Только попробуй»_.  
Я выключила терминал связи и спустилась на основную палубу, где довольно бесцеремонно разбудила Соду и как следует её нагладила. Освободившись из моих рук, кавата стала отбирать свой додекаэдр у внезапно принявшегося защищать игрушку вирма, на помощь которому пришла оживлённо чирикающая и топающая на Соду моа.   
Усевшись на выступ в нижней части стены, я с интересом уставилась на происходящее. Умбра вернулся в оружейный отсек.   
Когда Сода всё-таки отвоевала свой додекаэдр и вернулась с ним на подстилку, а Пертурабо, дирига и вирм потопали на техническую палубу, я почувствовала, как меня вновь охватывает тоска.   
Давно не видела Тил Регора. Может быть, съездить к нему?   
Всё это так бессмысленно, настолько бессмысленно.   
Каждый раз, когда я задумывалась о своих дальнейших планах, в сознании неизменно билась одна и та же мысль: что же за скотина лишила нас сигналов тревоги и информации о происходящем в системе? Мы ослепли и оглохли. Тэнно, ваш смысл существования сведён к нулю. Гладьте котиков.  
— Рига, а вторжения там есть?  
— На Фобосе полновесное вторжение заражённых, оператор.  
И действительно, зачем нужна возможность оперативно проинформировать тэнно, чтобы мы уничтожили заражение в зародыше? Пусть оно охватит всю планету. Я скрипнула зубами от злости.  
Умбра вышел из оружейного отсека и остановился в дверном проёме, зрелищно прокрутив в кисти скайаджати.  
_«Поехали убьём кого-нибудь»_.  
— Вот как раз и думаю, куда поехать.  
_«Там что-то было про Волка и Юпитер?»_.  
— Про Волка и Сатурн тоже было, да только хер там, а не Волк. В смысле, не было там Волка, и всё. Я его искала-искала, а он...  
_«Смотался на Юпитер»_ , — предположил Умбра. — _«А вдруг эта сказочница не врёт, давай проверим. Мы всего в одном солнечном рельсе оттуда»_.  
— Рига, там есть что-нибудь на Юпитере? Вылазки, арбитраж, разлом, что угодно...  
— Крепость к Юпитеру подошла, — сообщил бортовой компьютер, — Начать поиск координат установленных сифонов?   
  
Как я и предполагала, Волка мы с Умброй так и не увидели — да и был ли Волк-то, может, Волка-то и не было? — разбойничьим образом вытрясли из сифонов изрядное количество кувы, взорвали по дороге один из комбинатов экстракции металла, получили по локальной связи переадресованный запрос о помощи и, поскольку заняться всё равно больше было нечем, поспешили выручать криогенную камеру со спящим без сновидений тэнно.  
Новая забота привёла нас на грузовую платформу лабораторно-исследовательского комплекса Корпуса. Открытая двухъярусная платформа не имела никакой защиты от ядовитой атмосферы Юпитера, и нас окружал собиравшийся густыми облаками рыжеватый мутный газ. Видневшиеся в отдалении массивные серо-стальные строения выглядели из-за особенностей атмосферы жёлто-коричневыми.   
Впрочем, меня не волновали ни химический состав атмосферы, ни отрегулированное Корпусом притяжение Юпитера, ни находившаяся на платформе криокамера — то ли её только что доставили и ещё не успели забрать, то ли перевозили на другой участок. Криокамера волновала консульство, и мы с Умброй, отправив сигнал, дожидались прибытия спасательной шлюпки. Криокамера волновала и Алада, поэтому на грузовую платформу волна за волной, насколько хватало вместимости лифтов, поднимались отряды боевой робототехники и оперативников Корпуса.   
Тогда-то мне и возжелалось проверить в деле оснащённый гравитационным компенсатором Бизнеса граттлер. Я была слишком возбуждена возможностью держать в руках любимое тяжёлое оружие, чтобы предварительно подумать о том, какие разрушения произведут кумулятивные снаряды этого калибра в атмосферных условиях.   
  
Некрос получил граттлером прямо себе под ноги — одну ногу оторвало по колено, другую по середину голени. Всплеск адреналина относительно купировал болевой шок, и я без особых проблем продолжала миссию, правда, уже без прежнего запала. Пришлось полностью отключать соматическую передачу от наполовину уничтоженных цепными взрывами снарядов граттлера конечностей.  
Варфрейм чёрно-рыжим кулём, источавшим потоки фиолетовой энергии, валялся на искорёженном взрывами металле платформы. Я испытывала бессильное раздражение, ещё более бессильное от того, что не могла практически ничего разглядеть за собственными теневыми клонами, поэтому сконцентрировалась на поддерживании их жизнеспособности. Мельтешащие нити энергетической сети, связывающие Некроса с клонами, ныне поднимались прямо на уровень моих глаз, и, привыкнув смотреть на мир с высоты приличного роста этого фрейма, я вынужденно ориентировалась на аппаратный сенсор движения. Умбра и тени надёжно сдерживали наступающий Корпус, оставляя на мою долю только слежение за состоянием критически важных в сложившемся положении клонов да периодическую генерацию психической волны, вселявшую ужас в сознания живой вражеской силы и нарушавшую логические циклы роботов. Центральный спуск на нижний ярус погрузочной платформы был безнадёжно разбит выстрелами граттлера, вынуждая оперативников Корпуса разделять силы — хоть что-то полезное.   
Выбрав время между волнами нападающих и оцифровав рядом с собой ховерборд, я заползла на доску, словно в инвалидную коляску. Ховерборд поднялся над разорванными металлическими панелями, однако текущая высота воздушной подушки была ничтожна.  
За настройку ховерборда отвечал примитивный электронный чип двигателя, доступа к перепрограммированию которого я не имела. Зато имел Рига, потому что Рига имел доступ ко всему из моего снаряжения... ну, почти ко всему.   
— Оператор, насколько поднять? Так хватит?  
— Ещё подними, и амортизируй получше, чтоб не трясло.   
Рига включил воздушную подушку на максимум данной модели, и этих семидесяти сантиметров вполне хватило, чтобы оторванная по середину голени нога Некроса ни обо что не задевала. Я поудобнее уселась на ховерборде, свесив злосчастный обрубок ноги и ухватившись рукой за ребро доски. Теперь хотя бы наличествовал нормальный обзор. Переместившись и зависнув прямо над криокамерой, я восстановила свой живой щит.  
Хорошо, что даже в подобном иммобилизованном состоянии удерживать равновесие на ховерборде проблемой не являлось. Плохо, что это всё равно не давало мне возможности использовать игнис или зенистар. Довольно инерционный запуск поражающего диска моего Некроса бы опрокинул. Связывающая Некроса с клонами энергетическая сеть перераспределяла только внешние нагрузки на фрейм, и это, несомненно, становилось досадным упущением.  
Очередная волна нападающих захлебнулась. Было неимоверно уныло цепляться за ховерборд и методично восстанавливать теневых клонов, не имея никакой возможности собственноручно участвовать в бою.  
Я качнулась на ховерборде и подъехала вперёд, выглядывая из-за торсов и корпусов окруживших меня вместе с криокамерой клонов. Умбра возился у спуска на левый ярус грузовой платформы — с помощью скайаджати отдирал с деактивированной бурсы образуемый ногами робота непробиваемый фронтальный щит.  
— Умбра, держишься?  
Вместо ответа Умбра с хрустом и скрежетом вывернул из узла поддавшуюся ногу, несколькими короткими взмахами клинка завершив дело, и наконец выпрямился с половиной щита бурсы в руке.   
_«Долго нам ещё тут торчать?»_.  
— Пока не прилетят, — буркнула я и спряталась обратно за своих клонов.   
  
Когда из ниоткуда — то есть, из оснащённой пустотным щитом и оттого невидимой спасательной шлюпки, — наконец-то появился грузовой дрон, я успела проклясть по очереди всех, чьи имена приходили мне на ум, в основном Бизнеса и Балласа. Не то чтобы они оба как-то влияли на тот факт, что я в очередной раз сначала сделала, и только потом уже подумала. Но Баллас просто был мудаком, а Бизнес подогнал мне этот злосчастный компенсатор.  
Перемещаясь на ховерборде, я неуклюже закрепила криокамеру на дроне и тот шустро унёс свой живой груз, быстро скрывшись из вида под пустотным щитом. Я проводила дрона взглядом, маякнула Риге и угрюмо уставилась на искалеченные ноги Некроса.  
Когда прибыли и наши десантные капсулы, я с изрядным усилием создала широкополосную психическую волну, обеспечивая нам безопасное отступление. Умбра довольно бесцеремонно запихнул обездвиженного Некроса в лисет.  
  
Я отсоединилась сознанием от фрейма, переносясь в соматический узел. Какая-то сплошная череда неудач. То получила от сферы, то получила от бухалки, то вот, чуть не самоубилась граттлером. Мне даже не хотелось думать, осталось ли хоть что-нибудь бы от Некроса, если бы на тот момент не были активны конвертация брони и перераспределяющая на клонов получаемый мной урон энергетическая сеть. Вся эта ситуация даже немного смешила — наверное, подобное объяснялось защитной реакцией психики. Главное, как ховерборд-то в тему пришёлся...  
— Рига, Гельминт готов?  
— Оператор обижает Ригу.   
— Подготовь Атласа, лисет пристыкуй и не откр...  
— Оператор обижает Ригу!!!  
Я сдержала смешок, активировала массажную накладку сидения и вжалась спиной поплотнее.  
Умбра по понятной причине ненавидел медотсек в частности и Гельминта в целом, и мне не хотелось просить его лишний раз туда заходить. Я вполне могла донести своего Некроса своим же Атласом.   
  
В условиях регенерационных возможностей техноцитовой плоти повреждения Некроса являлись незначительными, и причин унывать у меня не было. Другое дело, что в целом вся эта поездка на Юпитер совершенно не оправдала себя. Мы увезли оттуда только куву, да ещё небольшую оплату за спасённую криокамеру.  
Подтвердив получение перечисленной оплаты, я незамедлительно направилась на Землю.   
  
Большую часть неблизкого путешествия с Юпитера на Землю я попросту проспала. Оставшуюся часть я возилась со своим арсеналом и модулями, в очередной раз от нечего делать поляризовала Эмбер и под тщательным руководством Умбры пыталась научиться играть на его бесценном шаузине. Вне зависимости от того, какой фрейм я для этого дела использовала, шаузин под моими руками звучать не хотел. Непосредственно для моих же пальцев инструмент являлся слишком большим.   
Некрос, как и ожидалось, был готов задолго до выхода к пункту назначения, и вернулся на свой стенд жизнеобеспечения.  
  
Дожидаясь выхода на орбиту Земли, мы с Умброй оба находились в оружейной — я, будучи в теле Хромы, возилась со своей оснащённой гравитационными компенсаторами частью тяжёлого арсенала, придирчиво проверяя модульную закачку; Умбра не менее придирчиво проверял созданное Хоком по моим заказам холодное оружие.  
— Со сверхважной миссией, я настаиваю.  
_«Само собой»_.  
— Ты не проявляешь должного уважения к моей сверхважной миссии! — погрозила я Умбре. Настроив тренировочный манекен под текущую задачу, тот сравнивал поражающие свойства имевшихся в арсенале кинжалов и на мой жест внимания не обратил.  
_«Ловить жуков — это очень важно, полностью с тобой согласен»_.  
— Мне кажется, ты надо мной смеёшься, — с деланно серьёзным видом сказала я, возвращаясь к отладке флюктуса. Завершив модифицирование, я компрессировала управляющую надстройку и не без труда подняла громоздкое орудие, прицеливаясь в стенную панель с размещённым на ней стрелковым стендом для одноручных лучевых пистолетов. У флюктуса практически не имелось прицельного увеличения. Расходящиеся волной энергетические залпы, как я и любила, для поражения цели — то есть целей — не требовали точного наведения.  
_«Нож лучше твоих, но хуже возможного. Недостаточно удобная рукоять»_.  
— Может, ты тогда потом сам у Хока всё посмотришь и выберешь чертежи?   
_«Может, и посмотрю»_.  
Умбра сделал паузу, хотя явно собирался что-то договорить, и затем всё же спросил:  
_«Почему у тебя половина самодельного оружия имеет префикс "Ней"?»_.  
— Половина? — переспросила я, поворачиваясь в его сторону всё так же с флюктусом в руках. Умбра мгновенно отошёл в сторону, чтобы не находиться в зоне потенциального распространения волны. — Они у меня все «Ней». Не бегай ты, я не подключала ячейку питания.  
Умбра подошёл и протянул руки, явно желая взять флюктус. Я передала ему орудие, и некоторое время Умбра довольно неловко пытался справиться с внушительных размеров архганом, затем небрежно ткнул его мне обратно и вернулся к стенду с оружием Хока, поднимая со стенда глефу.   
_«Ней слайсер. Почему слайсер? Почему Ней?»_.  
— Вообще слайсером должен был быть бумеранг или чакра, но мне настолько понравился внешний вид наконечника «меван», что я дала это название красивому древковому... ну, Умбра, я иногда довольно иррациональная.  
_«Иногда?»_ , — усмехнулся Умбра. Я фыркнула, вернула флюктус обратно на стенд и оцифровала корвас, декомпрессируя управляющую надстройку корваса и продолжая возиться с модулями.  
_«Почему "Ней"?»_.  
Я пробурчала нечто невнятное, но нечто невнятное Умбру не устроило, и лезвие глефы со свистом разрезало воздух у моего уха, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности.  
— Бездной навеяло. Умбра, ты заставляешь меня испытывать дискомфорт, не люблю.  
Умбра стоял за моей спиной, и, судя по звукам движения, с неизменно беспощадной элегантностью выписывал глефой в воздухе круги и восьмёрки.  
Я с хлопком компрессировала надстройку и подняла корвас, проверяя, насколько удобно Хроме удерживать орудие вне невесомости и не нужно ли дополнительно выверять балансировку. Не желая более доверять граттлеру, против сфероидного паука я планировала использовать именно корвас. Рывком развернувшись в сторону Умбры, я прицелилась и некоторое время следовала за Умброй коллиматором, убеждаясь, что инерция отсутствует и корвас готов к бою.  
Умбра остановился, предупредительно вытянув в мою сторону руку с глефой, затем, видя, что я опустила орудие, плавными движениями сменил боевую стойку. Я невольно залюбовалась им. Умброй Декс вообще сложно было не любоваться.   
  
Десантные капсулы высадили нас на причале Мер-Са, и сноровистые остронские подростки, отталкивая друг друга, раскрыли над моей Новой и Умброй зонты. По натянутой ткани, щедро натёртой жиром Башни и не пропускающей влагу, дробно застучал дождь.   
— Сваздо-ла, сваздо-ла! — рассыпались в приветствиях предприимчивые зонтоносцы, надеющиеся на оплату своей услуги. Я протянула им несколько кредитов, вкладывая деньги в мокрые пальцы.   
Ночь плавно переходила в рассвет, но Сетус не спал. Под прикрытием зонтов мы поднялись по каменным ступеням к весело сверкавшим сотнями остронских фонариков торговым рядам, надёжно защищённым от дождя натянутым полотном, и в ожидании новых посетителей подростки вернулись обратно к причалу.  
Дождь в мои планы не входил. От нечего делать я побродила по базару, одновременно направив Умбру в сторону Хока, и купила ещё фруктов для себя и кубучи для Бизнеса. Бизнес кубучи не просил, однако я надеялась, что понравившийся напиток умилостивит его и я всё-таки получу плюшевую боларолу в шляпке.   
Ряды вывели меня в сторону шлюзовых врат. В отличие от торговцев и покупателей, Конзу ночью спал, и в это время суток здесь всегда было достаточно свободно.   
На площадке, не обращая внимания на дождь, несколько тэнно невозбранно разговаривали друг с другом, ещё несколько операторов жалось под тканевой защитой торговых рядов. Выбиваясь из общей массы, на пустых ступенях сидела в одиночестве серо-чёрная Валькирия, к плечу которой привалился явно её оператор, также в серо-чёрном. Оператор изрядно промок, но это, похоже, доставляло ему удовольствие.   
Я совсем отвыкла от дождя. Я уже давным-давно видела его только в своих снах, в своих спровоцированных Бездной снах, да и то чаще видела лишь сами последствия: мокрый гранит площади, мокрую землю, мокрую листву, щедро кропящую каплями всё вокруг при каждом порыве ветра.  
Я покинула площадку, дошла до Накак, спросила у неё, где здесь заваривают лучший харпу и вскоре, сжимая полный бодрящего напитка керамический стакан, подошла к Хоку за Умброй. Мужчины были заняты разговором; я отвела Нову в относительно свободный торец лавки и переместила своё физическое тело следом, забирая стакан с харпу из ладони варфрейма. Маленькая неподвижная Нова стояла, надёжно защищая меня от сновавшей по деревянным мосткам толпы.  
Дав знак Хоку подождать, Умбра приблизился ко мне. Я прихлёбывала горячий харпу, дуя на поверхность напитка.  
— Я хочу прогуляться на Равнине под дождём, ты пойдёшь или тут побудешь?   
_«Подожди меня»_ , — кратко ответил Умбра и вернулся обратно к Хоку.   
Я уселась на какой-то ящик, отпивая харпу и без любопытства рассматривая соседнюю торговую точку, где бойкая говорливая женщина продавала хозяйственную утварь. По натянутому над торговыми рядами полотну мерно барабанили дождевые капли. От участка Хока несло запахом масла и железа, смешивавшимся с разлившейся в воздухе дождевой сыростью и ароматами повсеместно жарящегося мяса Башни.  
Я смотрела на Умбру и Хока, разговор которых заглушали звуки дождя, топот десятков ног, зазывания продавцов и гул толпы. Умбра и Хок разговаривали, оживлённо жестикулируя, и мастер то и дело то копался в своих бесконечных сундуках и протягивал Умбре всё новые и новые оружия, которые Умбра пробовал размашистыми жестами, не считаясь с находящимися поблизости покупателями.  
Наконец, пожав с Хоком друг другу руки, Умбра подошёл ко мне. Махом заглотив оставшийся харпу, я переместилась обратно в соматический узел и следом, сознанием, в Нову.   
_«Тебе потребуются новые детали, я запомнил, какие»_.  
Я тянула его за руку в сторону шлюза.  
  
На остронской равнине занимался рассвет, но фантом и вомвалисты ещё не успели исчезнуть, поэтому гринир покамест не выбирались за пределы своих лагерей. По моим прикидкам, в нашем распоряжении имелось около получаса свободного времени. Скорее всего, даже меньше.  
Дождь. Дождь размеренно барабанил по плечам и шлемам варфреймов, по камням. Текущая по шлемам вода не ограничивала видимость — у варфреймов не было глаз.  
Мы шли в сторону озера по раскисшей почве, выбирая плотные травяные участки, и я вдыхала пахнущий землёй и водой свежий воздух. Игнис по понятной причине пришлось децифровать, поэтому я вертела в руках вулкан.  
Умбра, которому не нравились ни грязь, ни дождь, ни собственный промокший насквозь знаковый шарф Декс, не скрывал собственного недовольства, чем изрядно портил мне настроение.  
— Зачем ты пошёл? — злилась я.  
_«Кто-то же должен тебя выковырять из-под...»_.  
Он не договорил. Я и так поняла, что имелось в виду, и покраснела.   
— Умбра, я сейчас просто хочу прогуляться под дождём, я не собираюсь искать бухалок.  
_«Мне достался исключительно нелогичный в собственных поступках оператор»_.  
— Смотри, светлячок!  
Я поскакала по прибрежным пологим каменным плитам в сторону замеченного мной светлячка, поймала того обеими ладонями, децифровала и торжествующе помахала Умбре.   
— Накак просит их за игрушки... мне нужно много светлячков, это очень важно.   
Мы прошли по побережью к нависавшему над берегом утёсу и устроились под ним в относительной сухости. Дождь вспенивал поверхность озера; тяжёлые капли срывались с краёв утёса и раскидистых маприко.  
— Я так давно не видела дождя.  
Умбра снял шарф, выжал его, надел обратно.  
_«Я тоже давно не видел дождя»_.  
— Я подумала, что управление молекулярной связью может помочь в уничтожении бухалок. Я не проверяла погоду. Мне казалось, тут всегда вёдро.  
Умбра ничего не ответил, и некоторое время мы оба слушали шуршащий по камням, бьющий по листьям маприко и отрывисто падающий в озеро дождь. Я смотрела в покрытую рябью серо-стальную водную гладь.   
— Некоторые из нас сходили с ума и кончали с собой, некоторые умирали в переносе. Излишнее напряжение — и всё, мозг не выдерживает. Я иррациональна там, где могу себе это позволить или где хочу это себе позволить. Сбрасывание внутреннего давления, знаешь, как пар в котле. Не хочу умирать.   
_«А твоя Эмбер хочет умирать?»_ — парировал Умбра.   
— Лучше Эмбер, чем я. Эмбер я восстановлю или соберу заново. Меня восстанавливать будет некому. Кстати, как думаешь, что тогда случится со всеми моими фреймами?   
Умбра некоторое время молчал, тоже уставившись на дождь, однако ничего не произнёс. Я чувствовала беспорядочное движение его мыслей, рвано и неясно соприкасавшихся с моим сознанием. Понятное дело, Умбра воспринимал других варфреймов как самое себя... но те не имели его уровня сознания.   
Это я ему и попыталась объяснить, пока мы продолжали сидеть под утёсом. В понимании Умбры оружием являлось, собственно, оружие. В моём понимании оружием являлись варфреймы. Как же странно нас объединяла одна и та же война.  
Дождь всё шёл и шёл.  
  
Когда в рассветном небе засновали десантные катера гринир, а над утёсом, под которым мы скрывались, то и дело пролетали разведывательные даргины, перед нами встал новый выбор: направиться обратно в Сетус, вернуться на орбитер или всё же заняться делом.  
_«Думаю, стоит попробовать твою молекулярную связь»_.  
Я жестом оцифровала перед собой ховерборд, которому Рига уже вернул изначальную настройку воздушной подушки. Умбра оцифровал одонату, подключился к установке, и мы вынырнули из-под утёса. Не особо скрывая собственного упоения, я заложила по озеру крутой вираж и понеслась вперёд на хорошо модулированном ховерборде, без проблем перепрыгивая препятствия и забираясь на обрывы, и следом за мной тяжёлой воздушной поддержкой следовал Умбра.   
Мы искали бухалку.  
  
И мы нашли её — недалеко от родника Ренти. Массивный, тяжелобронированный и исключительно подвижный танк выбрался из-под земли столь же легко, как в первый раз. Я освободила собственное сознание, позволяя себе инстинктивное воздействие, не тратящее времени на осмысление процесса. Тщательно контролируемое изменение кристаллической решётки охватило бухалку.  
Напряжение использования данной способности неизменно изнуряло меня, и к нему, кажется, не существовало возможности приспособиться. Можно было только не поддаваться слабости.  
Несколько выстрелов из вулкана, несколько ударов скайаджати — и мобильная бронированная платформа гринир раскололась, являя совершенно неожиданную истину о себе.  
— Это... сейф для редких ресурсов Равнины? Милитаризированный автоматический сборщик ресурсов? Это что такое? — не понимала я, децифровывая по очереди сентирумы, ниты, панцири серамовых жуков, антенны каркин и глаза тралоков, грудой высыпавшиеся из машины. — А зачем пресс тогда? Внешний-то пресс зачем?  
Умбра поднял нечто, оказавшееся при ближайшем рассмотрении глазом тралока, бросил глаз обратно и брезгливо вытер руку об своё бедро.  
— Откуда они там?! — поражалась я, не переставая подбирать и децифровывать всё с вымокшей травы. — Умбра, поехали отсюда!  
  
Мы вернулись обратно в Сетус, и я вытерла лицевой щиток шлема своей Новы шарфом Умбры. Тот особо не возражал, только встряхнул шарф лишний раз.   
Серо-чёрной Валькирии на лестнице уже не было.   
— Мне всё-таки надо наловить жуков, давай вернёмся на орбитер, я Локи возьму. А то Новой снова полезу к бухалкам.  
_«Сначала Хок»_.  
Мы неторопливо направились к Хоку, от которого вскоре отошли с ворохом чертежей деталей. Глаза тралоков не оставляли меня в покое, и я поспешила к Накак, у которой выменяла гору свежедобытых рыбьих внутренностей на новую плюшевую бухалку. Прежде чем я успела проверить, хватает ли мне ресурсов ещё на одну, беззастенчиво пользующийся собственной силой и массой Умбра утащил меня под локоть прочь от опасной лавки.  
  
На орбитере я вернула Нову на стенд жизнеобеспечения, после чего переключилась на подготовленного Локи. Умбра тем временем запускал чертежи Хока в производство. Я сняла Локи со стенда, вышла на основную палубу, мельком глянула на действия Умбры — Рига подсказывал неумело обращающемуся с консолью установки Умбре последовательность, — механически погладила сунувшуюся ко мне Пертурабо и поднялась на мостик. Моа, чирикая, потопала следом.  
Дождь. В космосе не бывает дождя.   
— Рига, связи так и не появилось?  
— Оператор обижает Ригу.  
Я вздохнула.   
— Разве что входящий вызов был, — продолжил бортовой компьютер. — Рига, конечно, обязан о нём доложить, но докладывает без удовольствия.  
— Кто звонил, чего хотел?  
Передо мной возникла оцифрованная Ригой панель управления с голографическим дисплеем. Я просмотрела раздел вызовов, открыла уведомления. Полученное сообщение гласило: «Z nene. ТЫ КОРЯВАЯ ХРЕНЮЛИНА».  
— Рига, соедини.  
Бормочущий о том, как ему всё это не нравится, Рига покорно выполнил приказ, и через небольшой промежуток времени сигнал был принят. Динамики щёлкнули статикой. Я уселась к радарному терминалу, тронула пальцем статуэтку головастой Амбулы.   
— Чёт ты долго спал, жопа.   
— От жопы слышу! — раздался в динамиках хрипловатый, начавший ломаться и обречённый навечно остаться таковым голос подростка. — У тебя есть лишние чертежи? Мне нужны, э... Лимбо, Зефир, Оберон, Меса, и дохера оружия. Тут столько нового появилось.   
Умбра непонимающе поднялся на мостик и транслировал довольно выразительную мысль. Я сделала ему предостерегающий знак рукой.  
— Что-то точно было. Пришли мне просто полный лист необходимого, Рига сверит, а то лень вручную копаться.   
— Кстати, у тебя сигналы тревоги в порядке? У меня куда-то пропала связь.  
— Овца нам внешнюю коммуникацию перерубила, долго объяснять. Поехали убьём кого-нибудь? Во, поехали к Симарису.   
— Поехали лучше в додзё, а то я ничего не помню, — предложил голос.  
— Лады, — согласилась я. — Пришли мне слотов для ривенов, а?  
— В башку те сапог пришлю, — сказали с того конца связи и отключились. Я поднялась из-за радарного терминала, повторно погладила ткнувшуюся Пертурабо.   
— Рига, поехали в додзё.  
_«Это что такое было?»_.  
Умбра спустился следом за мной на основную палубу. Я прошла на склад, активировала консоль и принялась перебирать имеющиеся аятанские скульптуры, заряжая и маркируя для последующей передачи бесчисленные ананасы. Умбра стоял, прислонившись спиной к входной панели и скрестив руки на груди.  
— Старый знакомый.


End file.
